Resisting Midnight
by Before-It-Turns-Into-a-Pumpkin
Summary: Once upon a time.. A spell was cast. It was a magical spell. It was cast by a kind Lord. One who cared deeply about his people. But as easily as the spell was cast. ..It could just as easily be turned back into a pumpkin..
1. Prologue

First Fic oh my god! I'm so nervous well Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori

Story, and character is mine. I hope you guys enjoy! Favorite, Review etc.

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club

Prologue: The Runaway

* * *

I breathed heavily as I leaned and slid down the dead ends alley wall. Blood dripped down from my forehead and from my nose, there were bruises on my face and on my arms, my legs hurt from all the running I did. "Did we make it?" Said a voice, my imaginary friend.

Yes only 15 years old an I still had one. I mean he was the only friend I've ever had in my life that never used me, well except for those two brothers who always played pranks on me. But that was different.

"Yea I think we did." I stood up weakly and began walking limping while doing so. It's a miracle on how I was able to run away from her like this but thank god I did. I looked around as I popped my head out of the alley and looked around in search of her. "She's not here, besides she never comes here." My imaginary friend stated as he ran a hand through his brown locks. I sighed and walked out of the alley the bright moon shining over me. "It doesn't matter it's still good to check.." I mumbled to him. By the time I reached the end of the town I entered the park and this time I ran ignoring the pain I was in. I ran until I found the secret path to my second mansion my parents had stayed in whenever they were in town. I entered it and ran towards my room and packed all my stuff in a suitcase and some other things I held dear to me. "I don't think this is a good idea.." He said as he held my teddy bear that was hand stitched by my mother and father. I snatched it away and placed him in my backpack with my laptop, iPod, and my sketch pads with my drawing tools and zipped it up. "Really then what do you suggest Edd? I can't stay here anymore with her after all of the things she's done to me." Edd looked at me with worried filled eyes and looked down while fiddling with his thumbs he sighed and stood nodding at me and vanished. I knew what he meant.

'Good Luck.' A faint smile spread across my lips I was going to need it.

By the way I'm Limara Tullip. I was rich and lived a horrible life, but it was good on certain days, actually only when I was with those twins. I giggled at the thought of the two brothers and called my trusted maid to arrange a private jet for me and to bring a car. "I have to change my look.." I stood and looked at my reflection from the mirror and took out a pair of scissors from my drawer and began cutting my hair I began to wipe the blood off my face and I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower, changed into new fresh clean male clothes a black vest a white t-shirt a dark gray beanie with black skinny jeans and ankle dark gray boots. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and brought both of my suitcases down stairs my maid smiled at me sweetly and helped me place my stuff in the trunk.

I sat in the limo and looked down looking at my shoes or boots. I fiddled with my fingers and thought of the people I was leaving my two friends and my sister, my little sister. I held my face with my hands tears swelling up in my gray snowy orbs, when was the last I saw of her? I sniffed and imagined her happy sweet innocent face, it's been 9 years. She probably thinks I'm dead. It's good she thinks that. After all..

..I am better off dead..

I looked of the window and noticed that I was at my destination, time sure flies fast doesn't it? I chuckled and climbed out if the car, I stared at my maid and chauffeur "Don't tell anyone about this or else she'll come looking for me..and I don't want that. Lucy did you arrange this privately?" She nodded and I smiled at her I bid them goodbyes and climbed onto the plane I looked out the window and saw the two wave goodbye and the plane soon took off. I leaned my head back and sighed.

..but i won't die..not yet anyway instead..

..for my little sisters sake..I'll runaway..


	2. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Host Club

Ch 1: The Meeting with the Kind Lord

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**_Once upon a time..._**

**_A spell was cast._**

**_It was a magical spell..._**

**_It was cast by a kind Lord_**

**_One who cared deeply about his people._**

**_But as easily as the spell was cast..._**

**_..It could just as easily be turned back into a pumpkin.._**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey wait up!"

"Sorry but I'd like it if you left me alone."

I walked down the halls of Ouran Academy while the boy kept following. How long has it been since I came here? Uhm I think a week or two? Yea two weeks. He stopped and I looked back crossing my arms he was breathing hard his back was bent over his hands on knees, "You were running? That's pretty dumb seeing as I was only walking."

He looked up and chuckled "Well your a fast walker." I looked at him my eyes narrowing slightly, his eyes they held a dark emotion. I turned and began walking away slowly. He's been hurt like me too. He was taken away from someone he loved.

Then why was he so happy right now? Didn't it sadden him at all?!

He stood and ran towards me "Aww your leaving again? I've been chasing you practically the whole day Tullip-kun!" He whined, I paid no mind towards the blonde idiot. My eyes widened as I felt something warm grab my wrist which caused me to face him with wide feared eyes. His face turned to what seemed like an 'oh' face he let go and raised his hands up in defense. "Heh sorry, I didn't think that rumor was true."

Indeed it was true, "Yes it is. I'd advise you not to touch me so freely." I rubbed my wrist his warmth still lingering there. "What is it? You said that you've been trying to catch me all day, and here I am." He smiled and spoke proudly "Well I'm Tamaki Souh and I'd like you to join my-!"

"Sorry but no."

His eyes widened "But you don't even know what I was going to say!" He whined causing me to erupt an annoyed sigh. "Tamaki Souh I've heard of that name coming from girls mouths with a dreamy sigh. You're in a host club and I don't do things such as 'flirting with girls.' I'm flattered by the request but really I prefer not to. Goodbye." I began to walk away fixing the tie that came with my uniform.

"LEON!"

I turned and stared at him with wide eyes. I could tell he was serious, it was shown in his violet eyes that he had. I nodded to let him know I was paying attention and telling him to keep going. "Please join my Host Club!" I, for what seemed for so long smiled a true smile. Tamaki's eyes widened 'Is it me or does he look angelic right now?' He thought a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "Meet me by the rose maze tomorrow for lunch. If you'd like I can bring us homemade boxed lunches?" I said still smiling. He nodded slowly a small smile growing on his face. "It's settled then. We will speak about the terms of the club tomorrow at lunch, and I will see if I should join The Host Club." And with that I walked off leaving the blonde jump in joy. I walked and made it towards a corner I stopped and turned around to see a little flash of two circular things, I raised my eyebrow and shrugged it off.

"So he's the new kid from America. He could be of good use to my family"


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't post anything, I was trying to upload two chapters like the last time but ch. 3 is hard for me. But I'm almost done with it (sorta) well enjoy!

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club

Ch 2: Lightbulb Number 1- The Idiot King..

* * *

"Hey where's the boss?!"

"He said he was going to have lunch with someone."

"Whaatt!?"

Three voices spoke. Two in unison and one who talked with little light clicks following. Two red headed twins sighed and looked out the window and noticed two dots near the rose maze "Did he mention he was having lunch near the rose maze?" One twin spoke his voice a bit deep, the other nodded clicks still being heard "Hmm with who Kyoya?" Said the other red head twin his voice a bit different than his older brother. Kyoya the one who kept making the clicks then closed the computer and stood up "With the new transfer student." Two devilish smirks appeared. "Spying Time! Spying Time!" They yelled out running out the club room, the four remaining hosts simply followed except one "I'm going to have lunch so you guys go ahead." The brunette spoke heading to her classroom to have lunch. The three hosts nodded and walked off.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Is the food to your liking?" I asked tapping the chopsticks together, the blonde next to me turned to me with crumbs of the food all over his face he nodded and ate again but faster this time. I chuckled and grabbed a napkin wiping his face earning a blush "You shouldn't eat fast it'll hurt your stomach afterwards." Tamaki just sat there blushing like an idiot while I just stared at him blinking with a smile. (she's clueless here)

"For a boy he's pretty cute!"

"Even cuter than you Hunny-senpai?"

"Maybe!"

"Will you three be quiet? If your going to spy atleast act like one." Kyoya said a bit irritated moving some leaves away to see the blonde and dark bluenette. 'Hmm Kyoya seems pretty interested in this boy!' Hunny thought as he hugged his pink bunny, Usa-chan. "Are you sure this is a lunch? It looks more like a innocent date to me." Hikaru and Kaoru whispered in unison.

"Innocent date? Now where'd you get that idea?"

I giggled as I saw their horrified faces, except for two of them, heh I was surprised they didn't look shocked by me catching them read handed. "You guys were spying on me?! Ohh I should've known this would've happened!" Tamaki whined flailing his arms in the air, I stared at all of them but one thing caught my eye. The bunny.

The little boy noticed my staring and stood up happily. "Do you like him? His name Usa-chan! Isn't he cute!" He laughed, I nodded slowly a small smile creeping up at my usual stoic face (when alone) "I'm Leon Tullip, but you can call me Leo-kun or whatever you'd prefer." He smiled widely and threw himself at me, "Leo-chan! Hey do you like cake?! Can we eat some?! Ooohh do you have a stuffed animal too! Hey Leo-!" Tamaki pulled him away "Hunny-senpai, please don't touch Leon so easily, it frightens him." I huffed as I stared up at them in absolute fright, "Come on, he didn't mean it, right Hunny-senpai?" Tamaki spoke as he held a hand out to me, Hunny nodded sadly with little tears in his big eyes. I took his hand and stood up again pulling my wrist away gently, "It's fine, it was an innocent mistake, let's just hope it doesn't happen again."

"Huh? Again?" Two voices spoke, I nodded at the twins, heh they reminded me of them. They always spoke in unison and always did symmetrical poses which I found odd but amusingly funny "Yep before I found you all I was deciding whether or not to join the host club!" They both grinned and stood on either side of me "I'm guessing your answer is yes~!" I nodded and I was hugged again by Tamaki. It was weird how I gotten used to him touching me already.

"Really?! You'll join! Yay yay yay yay!" He cheered not minding the position we were in as we fell on the floor. I looked up as he looked at me. "T-tamaki-senpai! G-get off me!" I yelled but he continued to stare, after awhile I just pushed him off and his eyes widened "G-g-g-gi-"

No..how did he figure out?! Crap crap crap crap! I'm done for! I grabbed his arm and pulled towards the entrance of the rose maze. "You're a g-!" I covered his mouth while he began flailing his arms in the air, geez how do his friends deal with him? "How'd did you figure it out?" I asked as I looked up at him, his eyes brightened, I'm guessing because he was right. I pulled my hand away from him and he spoke quietly. "I found out by the reaction you had, and because of your face! But it was mostly your eyes. I don't know but they had that innocent emotion in them." He blushed at saying that. Innocent emotion? "I never knew I was the innocent type."

Tamaki's eyes brightened once more "That's it! You can be the innocent type!" Tamaki said hugging me. "Ohh it's perfect for my precious baby daughter." He began to spin dragging me along. "Uh Tamaki can you do me a favor?" I asked as he stopped he nodded "Anything for my little girl!" He said not to loud which I was surprised at.

"Can you not tell anyone? I'm kinda doing this for a reason.." Tamaki raised an eyebrow at me but ignored it. Did he understand or did he just shrug it off? "You're secret's safe with me Leo-kun!" He said smiling brightly. I sighed in relief, let's just hope no one else is able to find out as easily as him.

What do you think, mom, dad, did I make the right choice on joining? Heh what am I thinking? You never answer me.

_And you never will.._


	4. Authors Note

Hey uhm we have a problem. My computer is getting fixed and I'm using my iPad here to do this. So it'll probably take a while for me to continue writing my story. I'll try to upload the next 2 chapters from my iPad but it might get complicated so... Yea!

Good bye~! :3 and thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 3

I am so SORRY! *sobs* I meant to post this earlier but I had major writers block! But here it is now! **YAY! **Review, follow favorite and maybe spread the word for my story? *smacked by Kyoya*

**Kyoya: You just sound desperate.**

**Me: Owwww!**

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club

Ch 3: Lightbulb Number 2- The Natural..Girl..?

* * *

"Damn these stupid rich girlie girls!" I mumbled as I ran away from them and I didn't notice the person also running away from a bunch of girls heading towards me. When I looked back I noticed they were gone.

**BAM!**

I had a pain on my head and on my bottom. "Oww.." I heard a voice mumble, it kind of sounded a bit girlish, I cracked open my eye and noticed a brunette also rubbing his head. As the brunette looked up I noticed it. A girl like me, was she hiding her identity like me for something? Probably but I wouldn't really know now would I?

"Hey you alright? I didn't really notice you there." She said with a little chuckle and standing up, she held a hand out for me to grab but I hesitated a bit, I took her hand and stood up she holding a pretty tight grip on my hand. "Heh I'm really sorry. I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way, you are?" She smiled but it disappeared as I snatched my hand away from hers. "No need to apologize this happens to people. My name is Leon Tullip, and I should be sorry seeing as I snatched my hand away so suddenly, but I don't like being touched so freely even if I chose to touch the person." I said rubbing my wrist heat was beginning to grow on that same spot again. Why?

"Oh I see. Wait, Leon? Your the new transfer student from America right?" I nodded and she tapped her chin "Then why are you a second year? I mean I heard you were 15." I chuckled "Oh well when I enrolled into Ouran they said I'd be better off in an upper class since I'm pretty smart. Well that's what they told me." Haruhi then did a small 'oh' and she looked at her watch, she looked like she was late for something. "Man, Kyoya's going to kill me!" Haruhi said displeased, she sighed and looked up at me. "It was nice meeting you Leon, but I got to go." Oh I wonder where to. But should I ask? I don't want to appear nosey.

"By the blank face you have, I'm going to the host club!" Haruhi said with a grin "If you'd like, you can also come with me."

I did a small smile, earning a little blush from Haruhi, 'So innocent..like an..angel..' She thought, "I'd love to come, after all I'm joining The Host Club from today onward." Haruhi's eyes widened, did I say something wrong?

"You must be insane for accepting Tamaki's offer." I chuckled at her face, I take it that The Host Club treats her like a little sister, tease her, play pranks on her, or even bother her until they finally tick her off. Haruhi watched me as I began to laugh "I have a feeling that they treat you like a younger sibling, you know, they tease you, play pranks, and get you mad." I laughed more imagining of what they might do if they found out I was a girl.

...oh..

I forgot, what _WILL_ they do if they found out? They will figure out eventually. But it's their reaction I'm afraid of.

Haruhi's eyes widened more 'Now I get it, I've never seen a boy look so innocent besides Hunny-senpai. But if there even is a boy that looks innocent, they won't look as innocent as a girl.' I waved a hand infront of her face and she shook her head and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry for spacing out there, I just took notice of something. Oh we should get going or we're going to be **VERY** late." I nodded and and we ran our way to the host club.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Haruhi opened the doors I took notice that she expected to be glomped by Tamaki, but it really shocked her when he glomped me instead. "It's my precious Leo-kun! Oh how I missed you!" He squealed spinning me around I laughed and was able to muffle out a reply.

"We just saw each other 20 minutes ago daddy-senpai!" Tamaki raised an eyebrow with a light blush, "D-daddy-senpai?" Tamaki and Haruhi said, I nodded and smiled brightly. "Well he is my daddy and senpai! So I mixed them together and thus Daddy-senpai was born!" I giggled and skipped away.

"I can see why she's the innocent type, she acts innocent, almost like a child." Haruhi said bluntly as she watched Leon admire the vases in the corners of the room with big eyes full of wonder. Tamaki looked down at Haruhi from the corner of his violet eyes "You..know?"

Haruhi turned to him and nodded. "It really isn't that hard to figure it out, I mean if you examine her closely." Tamaki looked back at the dark bluenette who was watching them with emotionless eyes, what had happened to the wonder in those bright snowy gray eyes? She turned away.

"Wait..you found out she was a girl?"

Tamaki nodded and Haruhi choked back her laughter. Tamaki flailed his arms "What?! You think it's weird I was the first one?!" Haruhi nodded and began laughing into her hand. Tamaki blushed and cleared his throat "Uhm Haruhi?" Haruhi looked back at him, meeting his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone..okay?" Haruhi cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Why?" She asked, Tamaki sighed and spoke once more "She said she was hiding her identity for a reason." He sighed and smiled his bright smile, "Oh well the guests will be arriving soon we must get ready!" Tamaki clapped his hands and walked off.

Haruhi just stood there and watched Leon talk happily with Tamaki. "Hiding..her...?"

I looked back at Haruhi with a stoic expression, I met with her eyes. There was as spark in those eyes, but I didn't know what it meant. Haruhi's eyes widened in shock, 'What are you thinking Haruhi Fujioka?' I thought as my eyes narrowed.

**_"A..runaway..?!"_**


End file.
